


Dating Games

by Son1ghts



Series: The Sonic Underground Remix Album [2]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character building, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son1ghts/pseuds/Son1ghts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic Underground side story. Sonic plans on cheering Amy up after seeing her depressed one day, his friends suggest to plan a date for the pink hedgehog. But for someone like Sonic to properly plan something this simple, while still being confused about how courting works, is almost impossible. What's a poor love-confused hedgehog to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Games

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me in a dream a good while ago, think of it as a last minute Valentines Day gift that Sonic only just remembered.

Sonic was at a loss at what to do.

He had seen his good friend-who-happened-to-be-a-girl walk by in the dingy, dirt-protected halls of the Resistance Base with a look that said: 'My puppy just died'. The young prince had known his friend long enough that the look meant something's wrong with the poor girl.

But whenever he tried to talk with the pink hedgehog about the rain-cloud over her head, she would shrug off his slightly larger hand and say, "I'm fine." before walking away.

But Sonic definitely knew that Amy was not 'fine', especially since her little Moody was mirroring her own sorrow as she walked away from him. Nickolas wanted to find out what the heck was happening with Amy, and he wasn't expecting to give up now.

Hoping that neither Tails nor Ovi were too busy today in the R&D department, Sonic used his powers to rush toward where they were, hoping that they both might have the answer to Amy's plight.

~~

"Seriously Nickky, did you really _think_ that  if we knew what was up with your **girlfriend** , we'd be telling you right now?" The orange-haired human asked, still a bit uncomfortable with the looks he had been getting ever since joining the Resistance entirely. Orgville Maurice Kintobor scratched the back of his neck to allieviate some of the pressure within the room. He had once been working on hacking into the spyware database with the Underground's viral friend, Mobius, when he and his assistant in the form of a two-tailed fox were 'visited' by an slightly portly hedgehog demanding them that they help him figure out what was wrong with Amy Rose.

Ignoring Ovi's passive-agressive comment, Sonic instead decided to look around the room that they were in. Indeed, what Tails had said to the blue-quilled hedgehog was absolutely correct. The entire **room** was covered in electronics and wires, each linking up to a high tech computer that Sonic had absolutely no clue what Operating System was installed into it (though probably coded by his _charming_ human friend, whom happened to be seated in a swiffel chair right in front of it). There were about at least five screens in front of the trio, with the one nearest Kintobor's line of sight to be the one containing any information: specifically, program codes and things that Nickolas could never identify properly. Sonic had decided to change his gaze to his brother-bond, the likes of which had looked more miserable the futher away he got from the Tornado. Speaking of which, the Tornado was just behind the three moody musketters, having its engine once again taken a part for further maintanence.

"I really don't need much from any of you guys, but can you _both_ just help out your friend  without wishing that I didn't exist for once?" Sonic asked carefully, knowing full well that he was stepping on pins and needles with Ovi.

Tails really didn't need that much convincing, as his best friend has always been the older hedgehog within the original group of four. It took a while for the half-human to respond, during which Sonic wasn't sure if he and Tails were drowning in they're sweat, but it took a moment to realize thaty what he said was a positive for the two.

"How about instead of figuring out what is the problem," Kintobor stated plainly, knowing full well what would happen if Amy caught Sonic reading in her diary that the orange-haired human was keeping in his desk, "we instead find a way to make Amy happy?"

Now _that_ was something both Sonic and Miles could get behind.

The three then bounced off ideas on what to do to cheer their resident peppy girl up, when both Ovi and Tails suggested at the exact same time;

"Why don't you try a date?" It took Sonic at least a few seconds before realizing they both said the exact thing that he _wanted_ to avoid.

"WHAT?" Sonic shreiked quickly, his cheeks becoming the exact shade of pink Amy was. "B-but-!"

"Sonic, she's been wanting something like this ever since we met her." Miles decided to add, crossing his arms in slight disappointment at his best-brother-friend. "Besides, some of the Resistance members are thinking that you two are dating." he added matter of factly, causing Ovi to look at the young fox devilishly while Sonic stared at his best friend in horror.

"O-ovi's c-orrupted you, hasn't he?" Sonic squeaked, knowing full well that Tails would have never said anything like that if he didn't agree with them.

"I guess..." Tails shrugged, before catching Sonic on the bait-and-switch. "Don't change the subject!" the two-tailed genius said hurriedly.

Kintobor had to pinch the bridge of his nose while counting to ten before his anger subsided. "Alright, now that we had our little comedy session," He started, catching the about-to-argue best friend's attention. "Sonic, we're not just saying this because we think you and Amy look good together. It is because we want to be sure that you are willing to take as much sacrifice as you want with this girl. We've both seen the way you look at her many times, and all of us in the family think you should step up a bit more." The human finished with his eyes away from Sonic and Tails, before returning his icy-brown gaze towards his former childhood friend. "Are you ready to take that leap, Sonic?"

The response he got was of Nickolas continuously stuttering, his face as red as Amy's go-go boots. The blue hedgehog was doing a lot of nervous twitches, the most important being his lack of eye contact with Ovi or Tails, and his constant muttering. What they both could hear that wasn't stalled by Sonic's incoherent thought process was;

"I don't know what to do or where to start, its all so confusing..."

~~

Despite their indecent warbling earlier about the entire thing, neither Tails or Ovi knew where to start on the basic art of Date Planning, and had decided to hunt down the only one within the Sonic Underground who knew more about being in dates than anyone else; Elizabeth 'Sonia' Soundbreaker. Fortunately, finding the pampered magenta hedgehog was no trouble - as she had been meaning to get a spot within the indoor hot springs for quite a while (as they were always full whenever the Underground had returned from missions by other freedom fighters in need of some relaxing). It was getting the poor girl to speak about anything  **but** Bartleby that was the problem.

"-And then, he took me to this  _wonderful_ rainforest! It was the best date ever! But not as good as the time where-"

"Sonia, please! Can we get back on topic?" Sonic quickly said, having gained more disrespect for the animal that had his sister in a terrible (to him) relationship, one where Sonia wouldn't have any choice in the matter.

Sonia glared at her once-lost brother, but decided to respect his wishes for now. The purple hedgehog is currently in her light blue bikini swimsuit, with nothing but a towel over her shoulders to protect her from the cold outside the hot springs. The magenta hedgehog had her manicured fingers over a stray curl before attempting to speak again.

"Alright then. What is it you wish to know about date planning?" She asked calmly, knowing full well that this was going to be a test of her paitience. Nickolas had confirmed to her earlier that he knew next to nothing about the subject of dating, and is not exactly 'boy-friend' material in her tastes.

"Erm... I guess how to ask her out?" the blue hedgehog quizzically asked, knowing full well that the simplest maybe the best course of action for him.

"Too easy! you'd just ask!" Sonia said mock-cheerfully. It was going to be a long day... 

~~

In the kitchen, Amy Rose was preparing a delicious delectible of sugary treats for her friend, having just finished the cupcakes for the people who didn't want the cake to eat instead (both Manic and Ovi had mentioned to her that they didn't want to have any slices of cake for completely different reasons). The cake was chocolate flavoured, with blackberry frosting and strawberry toppings. It was the cake Amy ws planning to make for the Royal Triplets' birthday, which was coming up tommorrow. The pink hedgehog sighed as she looked at her creation, a bit sad that Sonic wasn't currently with her at that precise moment. When the Sonic Underground had been living at Harrion City, Sonic would usually come over for a quick bite to eat due to Uncle Chuck's diet, and they both would usually go to the back of the shop if Amy's parents weren't there (which was often, as her parents had other jobs in Alagar).

Whenever that happened, they would both create a set of delicious pastries that would have eventually be eaten later,  most of it going into Sonic's stomach. The two hedgehogs would have then played a few video-games, before either going to rest their eyes or watch a movie. To Amy, these were the best that she would get for anything 'date' like in those days, but the perky hedgehog didn't mind back then. Now, when they were on the run and have little to no time to have anything like that between missions? Amy wasn't the brighest person in the world, but she did love to have those moments with her love. But now, they just seemed like a fleeting moment to her. She was so focused on her work and her depressing thoughts that she hadn't noticed the sound of the kitchen door creaking, along with a few snickers from others just outside. Heck, Amy didn't even  _know_  someone came into the room until a familiar weight went over her shoulders, recognizing them as Sonic's arms.

"Hey, Amy." He cooly said, turning the other hedgehog around to face him. Noticing that Amy was about to cry from her sadness, Sonic went to grab something that would soak up the tears before they fell. He found a roll of paper towels just nearby the abandoned mixing bowl. He grabbed it, ripping the towel that would be used as a make-shift hankercheif to dry his friend's watery eyes as he continued, "You look a lot better without having this much water in the way of your lovely eyes." Of course, Nickolas was hoping that Ovi was getting angry at the blue hedgehog for saying that, as the human halfling believed that tears were a  _manly_ thing. To each to his own mind.

As Sonic thought of that, staring into the aquamarine eyes of his female friend while catching whatever water was falling onto the pretty face in front of him; Manic strolled on by the door of the kitchen, noticing his sister along with his adopted brother and good friend standing beside it. He was about to walk away when his empath connection with his siblings and little brother activated. The green hedgehog had seen images of Sonic and Amy on a date, kissing one another in the green sibling's mind. Manic had also seen Ovi heavily harning Sonic in his mind, making the green thief curious as to what was going on with his elder brother and the pink hedgehog he had a slight attraction to.

"What's up, dudes?" Manic said, gathering the attention of his magenta sister, adopted yellow fox, and older orange half-human all looked at the newcomer quickly, noticing that he wasn't there before. All three grabbed the confused thief to tell him about what they had been planning ever since that morning. Inside the kitchen, Sonic had been complementing whether or not to kiss Amy before she took the initiative. Using what we would call the eskimo kisses - Sonic and Amy rubbed their noses happiy at the moment, not even noticing that Sonic's other siblings along with Tails and Ovi had walked through the door in a congratulatory manner.

Both hedgehogs looked at the four that walked into the kitchen, before turning beet-red at what just happened. The blue prince knew he wasn't going to let this moment fade from memory, not when his human friend had seen it in full. Nickolas oddly found that idea very exciting, despite the cries in his ears of his other worldly counterpart.

"Don't you guys have somewhere else to  _be_?" Amy asked hurriedly, reminding both Ovi and Manic on what they had to do for that day. Said orange haired human and green hedgehog quickly left through the door they walked in, making excuses along the way. Sonia took the hint that the two hedgehogs wished to be alone, and had to drag the two-tailed fox out of the door with her, saying that Amy and Sonic looked 'quite cute together'.

Sonic took a quick glance back at the not-black forest cake, his mouth salivating at the sight of it. The hedgehog in his arms had rubbed his belly, noticing that Nickolas was finally losing some weight.

"I really don't know about you, but I need to finish this cake  _before_ it goes straight to your waist, Sonic." Amy teased, scratching Sonic's jaw with a finger.

"Um... I actually came by not just to help out with tomorrow's party..." Sonic started, purring in between pauses as Amy continued to scratching his body. This round was the ears. "A-after all is said and done-oh my! Keep going on that bit!" Said bit was around the base of Sonic's ears, making Amy wonder if her good blue friend was part dog. "Will you -er, _would you_  go out with me sometime?" he finally asked, causing the hand that was scratching his head to stop. Nickolas didn't even notice that his eyes were closed until then, so he cautiously opened one eye to see either confirmation or rejection. But before he saw anything, the blue hedgehog was slammed back first into the ground, with his newly acquired girlfriend shrieking in his ear the word 'yes' over and over.

While still beat red from the whole ordeal, they had both decided to wait a bit until the day after tomorrow, as they were planning on going elsewhere for the rest of the day. Both hedgehogs got back up from the floor, and quickly fell into old routine; with Sonic 'cleaning' while Amy did the finishing touches on the cake. It took this process up until the pink hedgehog had finished with the icing for the cupcakes, and she was putting them away when Sonic grabbed her from behind and attempted to eat one of the treats, being swave while doing it too. Amy could help but look in shock at her newest (and first) date in surprise, before realizing something.

"You don't know how love works, do you?"


End file.
